Babe Pig In The City Deleted Scenes (Original PG Cut)
Babe: Pig in the City is a 1998 comedy-drama film, and the sequel to the 1995 film Babe. It is co-written, produced and directed by George Miller, who also co-wrote and produced the original film. Prior to the film's theatrical release, it was originally rated PG by the MPAA, but due to a number of intense scenes, which frightened younger viewers at a test screening, it was later reedited to a plain G. A few of these deleted scenes can be seen in some TV spots or trailers. The scenes include: *A more intense scene of Arthur Hoggett's injury in the well. Including Arthur Hoggett's Blood Curdling Screams during the Accident, And the aftermath, When Esme discovers Arthur & Babe in the Well. Orignally in Earlier Drafts. Arthur Hoggett was to be killed off during this scene. *A scene where Esme Hoggett is actually strip searched. Most of it was cut after preview showings but there was a scene in the cinema release where the woman who asked her to remove her clothes snaps a rubber glove on her hand before entering the room after Esme. *Originally, instead of Babe tripping Fugly up, his suspenders caught on the cannon and he tripped himself up, pushing Babe into the fire. This was reshot to show Babe tripping Fugly up. *A scene where Esme fights blindly for her purse with the bucket of glue on her head so she accidentally strikes a police officer. This was cut for obvious reasons. *A scene of Esme in Prison, She pleads her innocence in her cell, Only to get the attention of a Cellmate, Who clamps her hand over Esme's mouth, presumably attacking her. *A scene where the monkeys build a pyramid of junk food cans and boxes which they trick Babe into climbing and falling from the window into the canal. Mickey Rooney had more screen time during this scene but his role was ultimately reduced in the final cut as Fugly was deemed "Too Disturbing" for the younger audience. During the scene, He recieves an irate phone call from the hosptial for the fire. Footage of this can be seen in the promotional materials for the film. *A Scene taking place at a Pekind Duck Shop where Ferdinand barely escapes from a Chef, This would have happened after the gunclub scene *A scene where the landlady holds Fugly's hand as he dies. This later alludes to the scene where the landlady says her uncle Fugly's on his deathbed. *An extended, more intense scene of the drowning pit bull, including some extra dialogue from Bob: "Let him die... He deserves it." *A more brutal and intense scene where the men attack and remove the animals and dump them in the vans and cages. This was shortened because kids felt it was too brutal. *A scene which showed what the facility for the animals was, featuring rabbits, smoking cigarettes and hair products being tested on cats. *A Brief Bit before Esme Hoggett & The Landlady set off to find the Animals. Esme's Dress shattered due to the glue. This was cut for obvious reasons *A scene before the ballroom rescue scene where after Esme gets grabbed by her suspenders and she falls back, the two waiters outside the door stand for a moment then approach the door and Esme bursts through it again, making them fall back. *The most well-known cut scene was an extended scene in the ballroom where, after Esme knocks the waiter off the ladder, the chef who originally had Babe and the waiter who grabbed her suspenders earlier grab her "trick stockings", which stretch and they swing her around the edge of the ballroom until Babe knocks them over, snapping the stockings. This Scene was cut due to pacing issues and violence. This can also be seen in the promotional materials. *A Scene after the Ballroom Rescue, Where Hortense discovers her husband, Roger, Dead who had been presumably killed by Esme & The Land-lady as revenge for having the animals removed. Cut early during the making of the film. Which explains the Quick Fade Out after she shouts "Roger, ROGER!!!!!!!" Category:Lost Movies Category:Lost Scenes